


Fucking Vagabond

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, GTA AU, Jealousy, Knife Play, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan comes to pick up his boyfriend from a club, instead finding him in the arms of another man, Ryan has to take charge and make his little twink of a boyfriend realize who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Vagabond

Ryan is fuming, bursting at the seams from anger, if he were a cartoon character steam would be coming out of his ears. Across the bar, he sees Gavin in the lap of another man, grinding against him, heavily intoxicated.

Ryan had to pick his boyfriend up from the bar after the drunken Brit called and said that he couldn’t drive home nor walk him due to his state. Ryan got to the bar and while looking for Gavin he found him on the lap of another man, getting touched all over by greedy hands that aren’t Ryan’s own, lips on Gavin’s slender neck, not enough to leave marks just to wetten the tanned skin.

He stands there for a moment, frozen by his rage and before he knows it, he’s rushing over, pushing people out of the way and his fist if collided with the man’s , causing him to his head against the wall he was sitting by.

Ryan grabs Gavin, holding him close and growling at the man. Anger pumping through his veins like blood, warming him all over, like a fire across his skin.

“What the fuck, man!” the man howls as he rubs the back of his head.

Ryan snarls “If you touch him again I’ll cut your hands off and your tongue, don’t fuck with me or what is mine.”

In all honesty Ryan can get very possessive of his boyfriend, always wanting him in arms length even on heists, it always pained him when Geoff puts Gavin with someone else, he wanted Gavin.

The man looks at him and Ryan storms off, dragging Gavin close behind him, he’s furious and he really wants to beat that man to a bloody pulp, but he has a better way to get out his anger.

Once they get in that car, his lps are on Gavin’s, who is sloppily kissing him back.

“Fucking hell, Gavin, how can you do that? How could you fall into another’s lap like that, like a little rag doll. I know you’re lanky, but you have muscle, you’re a robber after all.”

“I..I’m sorry, rye. He just pulled me close and I didn’t know what to do.” Gavin slurs, feeling Ryan’s lips move further down.

To Gavin, Ryan usually smelt like motor oil and blood, but now he smells like soap and freshness. He smells amazing to the drunken Brit.

“Damn fucking straight, how can I trust you to keep on tasks at the heists, or even trust you with anything if you’re just going to prance around like a little slut.”

Gavin whines at Ryan’s words, feeling a little more sober with his boyfriend’s stinging words burying themselves into his head.

“Shut up, Gavin, you’re such a bad boy. I’m going to have to punish you when we get home, now buckle yourself in.”

Gavin flops into his seat and whines, not wanting Ryan to be mad at him. He tries to buckle himself in and fails a few times before getting it right and clicking himself in.

“You fucking little twinky slut, you never know what you get yourself in to. This is why you need me, why you need a master sometimes, to keep you in line.” The blonde snarls, grabbing Gavin’s chin and kissing him once more, making the drunk Brit melt.

Words like these always bring Gavin to his knees, he is a sub through and through and he needs Ryan’s impressive strength and dominance.

Ryan puts the keys into the ignition and before he drives off, he looks to Gavin and slaps his jean covered thigh and giving him a look that makes his squirm.

The boy is going to wish that he never stepped foot out of the house tonight.

-

Once they got through the front door, Ryan has Gavin pressed up against the wall of the hallway, the Brit’s ass pressed against Ryan’s crotch.

“Fucking hell, Gavin.” The older man snarls as he starts to grope at Gavin’s body, slowly grinding against his jean covered ass.

“Ryan, fuck.” Gavin whines, moving his head to the side, exposing the left side of his neck.

The blonde takes advantage of the opening and starts to bite and suck at his lover’s skin, marking him as taken, everyone will see it, including their fellow felons in the crew.

“Shut up, Gavin. We’re going to have a long night tonight, don’t be surprised if you see the sunrise.” Ryan hushes harshly before continuing to bite Gavin’s neck.

The Brit grips the wall as Ryan continues to feel him up, bit him and grind against him “Fuck, Ryan.”

With another bite, Ryan pushes away from the Brit, causing the younger man to crumble to the floor, resting on his knees.

“Gavin, didn’t we do this the first week we got into this, when you admitted that you were such a sub? I thought you’d finally get the point across that in this relationship, it is you and me, no kissing, no fucking, and no lap sitting. Now get up, I guess we’re going to have to do this all over again.”

Gavin gets to his feet, and Ryan takes tight grip of his wrist.

“Selfish little slut.” Ryan growls before leading Gavin upstairs to their bedroom, making sure his sub didn’t fall down the stairs.

“Ryan, I’m sorry.” Gavin whimpers, pouting at the back of Ryan’s head.

When they get to the top of the stairs, Ryan pushes Gavin against the wall and pulls the lanky Brit’s leg up to Ryan’s hip, bent at the knee. Ryan’s crystal blue eyes stare into Gavin’s “The time for apologies is over, I have to make you remember and punish you for the wrongdoings. It’s only fair my little sub; good boys get rewarded, bad boys get punished and reformed.”

Ryan drags Gavin to the bedroom, pushing the Brit onto the bed, letting him get full on it.

“Take everything off, but your boxers, shirt, jacket, pants, shoes, everything.” The southern man commands as he slips off his sneakers, not looking to the Brit.

Ryan takes off his shirt, his back now facing Gavin’s as he does so, making the Brit’s green eyes bulge in surprise, seeing all the scars along his lover’s body, all the injuries, some from protecting him.

Ryan turns his head to see his boyfriend and he questions “Gav, where are you still clothed?”

Gavin quickly scrambles to get his leather jacket off, then fumbles with the buttons of his dark button up shirt.

Ryan turns back full before extremely slowly undoing the belt of his jeans, giving the illusion that he is just teasing Gavin, but he is actually debating on what to do to do to his disobedient sub.

Most people would see their relationship as fucked up, but in the line of work where life and death are in a duel for your soul, you tend to get possessive of those you care about the most, that is how Ryan feels.

He takes his belt off before tossing it aside, it hitting the wall before he walks to the door of the walk in closet which has been converted to a gun rack with folded clothes underneath them in separate drawers, he’ll find exactly what he needs there.

When Ryan enters the closet, Gavin stops undoing his pants and looks to where Ryan was, and swallows, only imagining what the blonde is going to grab in there. He could get a little on his mad side when jealousy consumes him, but Gavin knows how to handle the situation if the southern man became too much.

He tugs off his pants, then taking off his white socks and tossing them to the floor with the rest of his clothing, leaving him in black briefs, awaiting for his master to return, now feeling more sober, he realizes that he is fully playing with fire formed into his master, his one and only.

Ryan scans the closet, looking a the assortment of firearms, all clean and in perfect condition, he could use tha ton Gavin, give him the scare of a lifetime, but he wants something fresh. On a shelf over top of the guns, he finds assortments of t-shirts and under a pile of black ones he sees a collar, a collar he hasn't used since he and Gavin started dating. 

Pulling it off the shelf, he examines it, it’s simple black leather with a ring for a leash that Ryan can’t seem to find, but it’ll work.

Looking around a bit more, he finds the second thing he can use and all he does is smirk.

Gavin waits at the edge of the bed, looking with bright green eyes at where his boyfriend last was.

He soon sees Ryan come back out, only in boxers, with a collar in one hand and a butterfly knife in another.

“Ryan?” Gavin questions quietly, making eye contact with his master.

“It’s sir now, now shut up and lay on your back.” Ryan growls before stalking over to his sub, his lover, his property.

The southern man gets to the bed and puts the knife in his other hand before spreading his hand across Gavin’s tanned, warm back, feeling the Brit’s breathing “You have come so far, Gav, I’m ashamed.” Before climbing onto the bed, straddling Gavin’s back.

“Sir…” Gavin whimpers, his cheek squished against the squeaky mattress.

“Shut the fuck up.” Ryan growls before putting the collar around Gavin’s slender and marked up neck.

“Sir.” Gavin moans, his erection straining his the mattress, finding the position hot.

Ryan flips the butterfly knife out and leans close to gavin’s ear and whispers “Gavin, if you don’t shut up, I’m going to cut this collar and I’m just going to carve “Property of the Vagabond”, now I’m pretty sure that’ll hurt a lot and I would make sure everyone saw it because apparently you can’t get it across that you’re taken.” 

Gavin buries his face into the mattress and lets out a little groan, and Ryan only smirks. For someone who is supposed to be close to the leader of the crew, he buries his head in the sand like a bird, but Ryan doesn’t mind.

The blonde starts to slowly trail the handle of the knife across his skin, keeping his free hand on the back of Gavin’s neck, getting a good feeling of the leather and the sweaty back of Gavin’s neck as he become over stimulated.

The knife feeling cold in his hands, he knows what to do.

He gets off of the Brit and requests harshly “Gavin, on your back, now.” His blue eyes, once clear as a summer day in the city, turning darker.

Gavin complies as quickly as he can and before he knows it, Ryan is on him once more, keeping the Brit locked under him. Ryan puts the knife to the side before he starts to assault Gavin's nipple with his mouth, using his fingers to stimulate the other one.

Gavin grips the white sheets under him, moaning loudly as if he is totally lost for words, his heart races his, hard cock pokes against Ryan’s firm abdomen. 

Ryan works on the other nipple, driving his little twink further into lust, wanting more, wanting release.

“Little whore.” Ryan purrs before grabbing the knife once more and starting to press the cold steel against Gavin’s burning nipples, the coldness makes Gavin jump and let out a little yelp. His breaths turned ragged as every nerve feels alive, that he might die from over stimulation by his master.

“Sir!” He whimpers, he feels lost for words. 

Ryan continues to drag the knife along Gavin's nipples and to Ryan’s surprise Gavin comes all over himself with a loud moan, soaking the front of his boxers.

The blonde smirks as he looks up to the Brit who is red in the face and panting. he moves back and tosses the knife off the bed and to the side.

“Fucking little twink. I guess you couldn’t handle all the foreplay. Time for the main act, I suppose.” He leans over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of scented lube before dangling it in front of Gavin’s face “Is this what you want?”

Gavin nods and Ryan smirks getting off of Gavin and just enough that he can properly fuck the Brit on his back.

Ryan slowly gets the ruined boxers off of Gavin, tossing them to the end of the bed, followed by his own. He quickly laters Gavin’s hole in a gracious amount of lube as he hears Gavin try to catch his breath. He then covers his cock in lube.

“Ready, Gav.”

“Yes sir.” Gavin whimpers as he looks at Ryan lazily, still coming down from his high.

Ryan pulls Gavin's lanky legs on his broad shoulders then quickly shoves his cock inside of Gavin, making the Brit groans loudly, getting used to Ryan’s thick cock.

Ryan starts to thrust inside of his sub, keeping on hand flat on Gavin's stomach while the other hold onto Gavin’s ankle.

“Fuck, Gavin, you’re meant to be marked and fucked. You’re disgusting little slut, and you need to be kept. They say a bird needs to fly, but you’re the kind of bird that needs to be kept or else you fly too far.” Ryan whispers harshly as he gets into the rhythm of his thrusts.

Gavin moans “Sir, sir, I’m so dirty.”

Ryan digs his nails into Gavin’s stomach, for a lanky little thing he does have some abdomen muscle. He groans “You’re so tight, Gav, so fucking tight. How many times have I fucked you and yet you’re still as tight as the first time I properly had you?”

“A..A..A lot.” Gavin whimpers as he feels Ryan’s cock stretch him out to accommodate the thick length.

“That’s why you belong only to me because if anyone else tries to take you, you might get hooked on another dick, and how am I supposed to feel?”

Gavin moans as Ryan shoves every inch of him to his balls inside of his Brit, moving quickly inside of him, making both of them moan and pant.

He feels amazing, still feeling as if every nerve if burning within him, but it has him more intoxicated than any drink he could ever had, every thrust sending shock waves through his body to his brain. 

“You are the prince of the crew, yet you get fucking destroyed by the supposed Mad King, I think that is very impressive, now only if you can keep it in your pants when I’m not around.” Ryan smirks, his voice rough and it doesn’t help with the please Gavin is experiencing.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’ll be a good boy, I promise!” Gavin whimpers.

“Should I cut you up, Gavin or will you listen for once?” Ryan threatens as he roughly thrusts inside of the Brit. 

“I‘ll behave! I’ll behave!” Gavin cries out loudly.

 

Ryan presses a kiss on Gavin’s ankle before murmuring “Good boy, such a good boy, perfect little slut, perfect size for my cock. Fucking perfect, my little fuck toy, my little cocky hungry slut. You are meant to hold a gun and suck cock, and you can only properly suck cock.” Then moves the hand that was on his ankle away and to the collar where he tugs in it roughly

Gavin moans at Ryan’s dirty talk, knowing that everything that he is saying is true.

“You’re meant to be in between the sheets, not in between gunfire. You’re going to get yourself killed.”

With heavy eyelids and a sloppy smirk Gavin says “But who ever kills me, you’ll kill them.”

“I’ll do more than that, I’ll tear his skin from him and torture him, but I don’t want to make a mess, so I want you alive.”

Gavin puts his hand over Ryan’s, while his other hand grips onto the sheets as his master continues to fuck him.

“You’re mine, Gavin, you’re fucking mine. Say it, Gav, say the fucking truth.” Ryan grits his teeth as he feels himself getting closer to orgasmising. 

“I’m yours, I’m yours, sir!” Gavin whines, gripping onto Ryan’s hand and the sheets, letting the older man pound into him.

“Damn fucking straight you are, you’re fucking mine, you’re a little cock whore, and you’re mine!” Ryan growls, thrusting as hard as he can into his lover.

Gavin’s toes curl as he lets out pants, sweat covers his worn body.

“I know that look, how your toes curl, you fucking love this. You love getting a rise out of me, make me hold a knife to you, collar you up and fucking degrade you, you get off on that.”

Gavin whines wordlessly, knowing that Ryan is right, but doesn’t want to give the older man the satisfaction of being right.

With a few more thrusts Ryan spills into Gavin’s tight hole, making it coated in his cum. He let’s out a loud groan and grip the collar and Gavin tightly. 

“Sir.” Gavin whimpers loudly, feeling his hole become all sticky and wet.

Ryan slowly pulls out, some cum drooling out of Gavin’s ass, soaking a small part of the sheets.

“I’m sorry, Ryan.” Gavin whimpers, his eyes half open and his cheeks still flushed and drenched in sweat.

Ryan gets Gavin onto his side and gets behind his worn out Brit “I know, just remember, you’re mine. Please don’t do that to me ever again.” then kisses the shell of Gavin’s ear.

“I won’t, Ryan. I was so drunk, and I didn’t know what to do.” Gavin whimpers, snuggling closer to Ryan, wanting his acceptance.

Ryan puts a protective arm around gavin’s middle and assures “I know, Gav. Next time be the fighter I know you are, kill Gavin, I know you capable.” Ryan says in a voice that makes Gavin’s heart leap.

Ryan lets out a chuckle “Or would you prefer that I did that?”

“Maybe you, you do it better, but please promise you won’t kill that guy?”

Ryan licks the shell of gavin’s ears before whispering “I can’t make any promises, I really can’t.”

Gavin lets out a little breathless moan at Ryan’s licks, knowing that he won’t be able to stop Ryan now, he has the blood lust.

He’s going to be using that butterfly knife for another purpose now, not just to get his little Brit all hot and horny.


End file.
